


Pretend Like There's No World Outside

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji doesn't usually sleep, let alone sleep in, but Shikamaru can be surprisingly persuasive, even when not conscious. Maybe especially then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend Like There's No World Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from [](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired>here</a>%0A%0ADay%2019%20-%20Sleeping%20In)

Neji rolled over slightly to check the exact time, mildly surprised to find it was eight AM. Neji rarely slept more than a handful of hours a night, sometimes not at all. Especially when he was younger, many nights had been spent staring at the back of his eyelids in frustration. One upside to being an active shinobi – you got tired. Rolling back over he considered his options. He had to write up a report for the Hokage before the next batch of genin came up for examination, and the mature, responsible thing to do would be to write it now. Next to him, Shikamaru stretched out languidly, presenting a silent but strong counter argument.

 

Neji debated for another minute staring, sightless, out the window, and came to a decision. Rolling over, Neji tugged the other closer, wrapping his arm around Shikamaru's tanned stomach.

 

“Ugh,” Shikamaru said. “What time is it?”

 

“Eight,” Neji said, nuzzling his face into Shikamaru's neck, placing a kiss that made the Nara jerk a little. “Go back to sleep.”

 

He felt Shikamaru go still, not even breathing, for a second. “Seriously?”

 

“Sleep,” Neji said. Shikamaru relaxed again, lacing his fingers with the hand curled on his stomach.

 

Neji smiled, and let sleep overtake him again.

 

 

 

The next time Neji woke up was only an hour later, just past nine, but was incredibly late for him, at least when combined with the fact he'd fallen asleep at the completely reasonable hour of one AM. Prying open an eye he found Shikamaru staring at him, almost nose to nose.

 

“Morning,” Shikamaru said. “Who are you and what did you do with my Hyūga?”

 

“Haha,” Neji said, attempt to sit up only to be anchored by Shikamaru stretching across him, resting one leg between Neji's and half his upper body on Neji's torso. “He's in for a service check. We're the temporary replacement model.”

 

Shikamaru snorted, pressing a kiss to Neji's cheek. “Well, you're very life like,” he said, gently petting a finger along his jaw. In an instant, however, his tone and body language changed, fingers tightening slightly around the back of Neji's neck. “You are all right, no?” Dark eyes searched his face carefully, “are you hurt?”

 

“Not even bruised,” Neji said, shifting and forcing Shikamaru to lie flat on top of him. “I promise.” He punctuated that with a kiss to the tip of Shikamaru's nose, which wrinkled in response.

 

“You're acting weird,” he said, tangling his fingers into Neji's hair.

 

Neji wrinkled his own nose. “What are you, five?”

 

“Normal,” Shikamaru shot back, but it lacked any censure whatsoever as he pressed a kiss to Neji's cheek right after. “Please tell me what's wrong, Neji.”

 

The question didn't surprise him, so much. Shikamaru wasn't nearly so certain in love as he was in many things, something that was equal parts extremely exasperating and disarmingly charming. Not to mention having someone wildly more intelligent than most two people combined come undone by your simple existence was an ego boost.

 

“Nothing,” he said, “even I can appreciate a good sleep, Shikamaru.” Shikamaru cocked his head, face serious.

 

“And was it?”

 

Neji nodded, ignoring the way it forced Shikamaru to rear back slightly. “Wonderfully,” he said, “but that is enough lazing.” He poked Shikamaru's ribs, “up.”

 

Shikamaru didn't even twitch, despite the fact Neji knew his ribs were hellishly ticklish. “Nope,” was the response. “You need lazing lessons – we're not getting upright until at least ten.”

 

“Ten?” Neji asked, “the morning is all ready practically gone.”

 

“Then another forty five minutes won't change that,” he punctuated that statement with a kiss to Neji's forehead, then to his left cheek, the right, and then corners of his mouth. His lips hovered over Neji's, close enough to just barely brush. “Just relax, Neji.”

 

“I am relaxed,” Neji said, “and I can be relaxed at the kitchen table.” Despite that he made no move to buck off the Nara, and he felt more than saw Shikamaru's lips part to smile.


End file.
